Quatre and TrowaTogether?
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Quatre gets captured? What is Trowa going to do, can he save him before it's too late? Plz R&R! Finished! 3x4
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa....Together?  
  
  
  
It was a peaceful evening, Quatre was with his roomate, Trowa. Trowa was sitting in a chair getting quite into this book he was reading. Quatre had a liking for Trowa, he always had, ever since he met him, okay, not a liking, more like an obsession. But, Quatre knew they would never be, I mean, let's face it, what was there to like in him? Trowa could do so much better. Trowa looked up at his book and found Quatre staring at him, kind of off in space..  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked raising an eyebrow. Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and found that he was staring right at Trowa. Quatre straightened up. "Sorry, I was uh, daydreaming" he said and turned to walk to his room. God, that was so embarrassing, he caught him staring stright at him! Quatre started blushing, he was such a baka.   
  
Quatre pulled on some PJ's, brushed his teeth and scrambled into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, Trowa's bed was right next to his, he started daydreaming about *certain stuff* he could only dream to do in the bed with Trowa. Quatre gave himself a mental slap. What was he doing? He had been acting so strange and thinking about Trowa alot more than usual. "I need caffeine" Quatre mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He walked out of his room and saw Trowa still reading. Quatre just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a Dr. Pepper. But, before he could reach the fridge he froze, he was about to call for Trowa, but he couldn't, someone in a black mask put his hand over Quatre's mouth. The enemy came in through the back door, and left the same way, only this time with Quatre.   
  
Quatre couldn't shout for Trowa or anything, his mouth was taped shut, his hands were tied, and he was blind folded. "How could someone do this to a Gundam Pilot so quickly?" he asked himself "I should have been able to stop them wiht a blink of an eye, whoever it is, they are pretty good..."   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa set down his book, he had done enough reading for that night. He walked into the room he and Quatre shared to see if he was asleep or not, nope. "Hmm, that's odd, Quatre is usually in bed by this time." Trowa said checking his watch. He walked into the kitchen and felt a slight breeze coming through. He walked around to see that the back door was open! Someone had obviously taken Quatre, because he wasn't in the house.   
  
Trowa had to do something, and fast! He had always liked Quatre, but never thought the Arabian liked him back. Trowa sighed, he didn't know where to start searching. He saw tire tracks in the gravel road, he could start by following those, but when he hit the highway he was helpless, what was he going to do? Whatever it was, he better figure it out quick!  
  
To be Continued~**  
  
*sigh* I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did *cries* It would be so kewl if I did! *nod nod* But as I said before, I dont. *starts bawling her eyes out*   
  
By: Minako_Chan  
  
If ya want me to go on, better review! *evil laughter is heard*  
Sorry it's so short, I just finished my Dr. Pepper and the hyperness has not kicked in yet so I can't thiiiink! *grabs head*   



	2. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part II

Quatre and Trowa.....Together?  
Part II   
  
Okiez, since I got some people to review this Im gonna go on! *yesh!* I don't own the G-Boys but I really wish I did *cries*   
  
  
You gotta read Part One or you won't have a clue what's going on ^_~  
  
  
Trowa got in his car and started following the tracks all the way until he got to the highway. Now, which way? Left or Right? He looked both directions. "hmm" he said thinking out loud..."all the restaurants and stuff are to the right, and well, pretty much nothing to the left. He wouldn'd want to go the way with all the restaurants because he doesn't want to avert attention to himself." Trowa said as he turned his cr to go to the left.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was still tied up in the back of the person that captured him truck.. His hands were tied behind him, he always kept a pocket knife in the back of his khaki pants. But, unfortunately, as he just realized, he was still in his PJ's. Quatre knew that Trowa would have followed their tracks until he hit the highway, then he wouldn't know which way to go. Quatre sat there praying to himself that Trowa took the left. The man that captured Quatre took the left bacause to the right there are all these restaurants, and don't you think it would look weird to see a guy tied up in the back of your truck in his PJ's?   
  
Quatre didn't have any weapon with him, but the ropes around his hands were pretty loose. He started wiggling his hands in the ropes. It hurt to do this, but he wanted off this truck. The ropes were giving him major rope burn, and if he kept at it until he got them off, his hands would probably be bleeding, but that's just a small price to pay to get them off. He kept wiggling his hands until finally he got them loose enough to slip his hands out. Just as he suspected, his hands were bleeding, but not as badly as he thought they would be. He took off his blind fold and started working on the roped tied to his feet when the truck he was in came to a hault, still in the middle of the road.   
  
There weren't any cars on the road anyways, but still, why had this man stopped? The man stepped out of the car and went around the back to see if Quatre had escaped. The man was well shaven and has his hair slicked back, he was also wearing a tuxedo. Quatre gave him a questionable look, he was expecting a shaggy looking man with a beard a yellow teeth, not quite the image he was expecting....  
  
The man looked at Quatre. "Gotten out of your ropes have you?" the man said with a jolly chuckle. He helped Quatre untie the ropes that were still on his feet. "Sorry I had to tie you up like that, but you wouldn't have come if I just asked you" he said, laughing joyously again. "Please, come sit in the front seat with me." Quatre just gave him this "Your crazy" look and stayed where he was. Since Quatre showed no effort to move, the man, very easily I might add, picked up Quatre and put him in the passenger seat. Quatre tried awfully hard to get out of the man's grasp, but he was too strong. The man locked the doors to make sure Quatre couldn't get out. "The mistress will be so pleased to have a pet like you" the man said, talking to himself more than Quatre.   
  
"I will not be a pet to anyone" Quatre hissed at the man. The man looked at Quatre "You'll learn to love her, she is a very kind lady" The man then looked down at Quatre's hands, by this time the blood was streaming onto them. The man took out some badages and handed them to Quatre. "Clean yourself up, the mistress does not like dirty boys." the man said with a smile  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
If ya want me to go on, plz R&R! *gives those irresistable puppy eyes*  
  
By:  
  
Minako_Chan 


	3. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part III

Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part III  
  
  
*dances around joyously* Someone reviewed Chapter 2! *hugs Guard Girl* (She's the one that reviewed)   
  
  
  
I'd read parts 1&2 or you would have absolutely NO clue what's goin' on. Ok, I admit it, I DO own Gundam Wing. Instead of making more of the TV series I decided to start writing them instead. (NOT!) ^^;; Sorry, I just get tired of writing these things, may as well make 'em humorous, ne? ^_~ * I dont really own Gundam Wing, but I fooled you didn't I?* LoL   
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre just spat at the bandages and ignored the well dressed man. The man, yet again pulled over, this time in a ditch. He took the bandages in one hand, and Quatre's hands in another so he wouldn't struggle. He wrapped them and tied them neatly. "Don't make me tie you up again" the man said with a stern look. "You will show The Mistress more respect than what you've shown me." the man said, not chuckling this time.  
  
Trowa sped down the deserted road. Yes, he had taken the left and was now looking for any car he could. He was going like 90 down the 50mph road. A cop pulled out of a back road behind Trowa. Trowa usually ignored cops, why not now? The cop probably wouldn't help him anyways. Trowa sped up and made a major U-Turn on the road so that he was behind the cop instead and turned off on a dirty and barely visible road.   
  
"This is Bullshit!" Trowa yelled getting frusterated and slamming an angry fist on the steering wheel as he wandered his car down the unknown road. He couldn't find a place to turn around yet, so he had to keep going until he could. Trowa sighed, "How am I ever going to find Quatre at this rate??"  
  
Quatre put on his strait face so that you couldn't tell what his emotions were. They pulled onto a Dusty Road to the Right. They continued following it then took a sharp left onto a pavement road. They followed it for awhile and then reached a Grand Mansion. The man got out and opened the door for Quatre. Quatre un-willingly got out and was practically drug to the door. They were greeted by a plump woman, probably in her late twenties. The man shoved Quatre up to her. "Here he is, a little stubborn, but I'm sure you could tame him" the man bowed to the lady and walked back to the car to park it. Quatre was left alone with the woman, she invited him in, but when he refused to move she dragged him in. Since she was so heavy, it was easy to drag him anywhere.   
  
She led him to a room that was painted Bright Blue and had clouds. It had a bed, a lamp, a dresser, and a mirror. "This will be your quarters" she said with a grand smile. "Why did you do this to me?" were the only words Quatre could squeak out. "You will become one of my servants, like the young man that took you here." she said, and with that she handed him a piece of paper and marched out of the room, locking it from the outside so that he couldn't escape the windowless room.   
  
Quatre took a look at the paper and tore it up. "A schedule?" I am NOT going to work for her! he said as he sat on the edge of the bed pouting.  
  
To Be Continued.... *Sorry it's so short!*  
  
*Im evil*   
  
By: Minako_Chan 


	4. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part IV

Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part IV  
  
  
*huggles Sirena Farren* She reviewed chapter three! At least ONE person reviewed it! *glares* ^^ Thank you Sirena!!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, well with exception of Quatre, he is my Big Brother, so therefore I own him! *evil laughter* *sweat drop forms* Ok, Ok I don't own any of 'em......*cries*   
  
  
  
Read the other chapters first, what are you thinking just going to the last chapter without reading the others. ^_~ If you haven't read the other three parts, I would or you WILL be *lost* ^_^  
  
  
Quatre was sitting at the edge of his bed glaring at the bits of torn up paper, if paper had feelings, boy they would have burst into flames at the look on Quatre's face. Quatre lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling only to be screaming curses later on because little flakes of the ceiling came off and landed into his eye. "Dammit! That freakin' hurt!" he was screaming when the plump lady walked back in and saw the torn up schedule. "What happened dear?" she asked Quatre who was holding his left eye. "Don't call me dear you witch! Your ceiling is freakin' falling in! Right on my damned eye too!" Quatre fumed. Boy was he mad, I don't think he's ever been so outraged. (With the exception of that one time he went coo-coo on series ^^;;)  
  
The lady kind of backed away from Quatre. "Calm down dear" she said. Quatre just threw a pillow at her and told her to leave him alone. "No, I will not, you cannot order me around, it is obvious that training is needed." she said as she turned to walk away. "I'm not gonna be your gawd dammed servant!" he screamed at her as she walked out.   
  
Five minutes later a big husky man came in and lifted Quare off of his feet, thought Quatre struggled and tried to hit the man, but it was helpless. He took Quatre to a part of the mansion that looked like an over-sized Gym. It had exercise bikes, a track, and everyhting else that you would find in a typical gym. "My lady has suggested that you work out your anger through exercise." the large man said turning and leaving Quatre in the Gym. He locked the doors on the way out to be sure he didn't get out, the only hope of escape was a large balcony that looked over the whole gym, there were some curtains to the left of it. He started climbing the curtains, then he jumped and landed on the balcony which was being watched by the "mistress" and also guarded by two larger men.   
  
Lately these larger guys had been carrying him around because he would refuse to go anywhere, but then they had him off guard, this time he could get them. "Nice to see you Quatre, your pretty good" she said with and almost wicked smile. She snapped her fingers and the men startyed walking towards Quatre. He ducked behind them and hit their head together and kicked one of them off the balcony. They were out cold, but the mistress was still smiling.  
  
"Just what I expected from the pilot of Sandrock" she said widening her smile. Quatre was taken aback for a second. "How did you know that" he spat out at the lady, his rage growing. She just shrugged her shoulders and had an innocent look on her face. "You WILL tell me" he said stepping closer to the woman. "ohhh a threat, Im scared" she said as she snapped her fingers again this time bringing about twenty large men out.   
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "How the hell did she get them to work for her?" he said backing away. He tried to fight them, he really did, but twenty men? He took out about fifteen surprisingly, but then he was beat. The other five men ganged up on him and took him back to his quarters. One man, larger than the others came up and punched Quatre in the nose. "Treat thy lady with more respect" he said as they all walked out locking the door. Quatre ignored his now, bleeding nose and his obvious bruised ribs from all the men and punched the wall.   
  
His fury was so much he punched the wall another ten or more times leaving cracks each time, on his last punch he actually punched a hole in the wall and then grabbed his knuckle. "Ow" were the only words he got out.   
  
Trowa continued driving down the dirt road. He made a left onto pavement, it was the only way to go. He followed that road until he reached a huge mansion, he could turn around here and go back. Trowa had a feeling about this particular mansion though, I mean, come on it was on the middle of nowhere! He parked his car and walked up to ring the door bell. The plump woman came to the door. "Hi ma'am, I was wondering if you have seen a boy name Quatre, he has blond hair and blue eyes. He asked with a hopefull expression. The woman mused,"I like your manners young man, please DO come in, maybe we can find this young man" she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
*Im evil* *grinz* This has to be my longest series. ^_^ Review if you want me to go on, it should be ending in the next few chapters so keep the reviews comin'!   
  
By: Minako_Chan 


	5. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part V

Quatre and Trowa....Together? Part V  
  
  
*sighs and rolls her eyes* Do I really have to say I don't own  
Gundam Wing again on EVERY single chapter? What if I just said  
I owned it, then would I have to stop writing this at the top of  
EVERY one of my GW fics. Ok, I own them. *gets a disturbed   
look from the fanfic.net readers* Oh alright! I don't own them *pouts*  
  
  
Ohhh *coos* Three reviews for my last chapter.  
*lines uo Sirena Farren, GuardGirl, and Kaira Fighter  
and gives each of them huggles and a tie-die rose* I   
would give Sirena some more of her moisturizing lipstick,  
but Im broke. *grinz* Sirena knows what Im talking bout.   
Ok, so you guys wanna read the story or sit here and listen  
to me babble summore? That's what I thought, on with the story! ^^;;  
  
  
"I would really appreciate all the help I can get to find him" Trowa said to the what seemed,  
kind lady. She grinned as Trowa explained to her the exact boy she had captured. She was   
pretending that she didn't know a thing though. Her plans were to get Trowa too. She was   
thinking of a way to get him into a room and then lock it. Then he'd be hers for sure! "That  
boy does sound familiar, maybe he stopped by here, if you want to come with me to the workers  
rooms, I'll ask one of them if they've seen anything. " Trowa nodded his agreement and followed  
the woman up the steps into an...empty room? Trowa turned around to say something, but it was   
too late, the door shut and was locked.   
  
In another room, not too far from Trowa's, Quatre was still standing there by the wall  
holding his knuckle. He had just realized the pain of his ribs and clutched them too.   
He slouched against the wall, wiping the blood away from his nose. "How had this happened?"  
"How does she know I'm a Gundam Pilot?" "How is Trowa ever going to find me, if he even   
tries to?" millions of questions were rushing through Quatre's head only to be interrupted  
by the door unlocking and the woman walking in with a smirk on her face.   
  
"I've caught your little friend, Trowa is his name?" she said as the expression on Quatre's  
face turned into one of pure horror. "You will work for me, or something bad may *accidently*  
happen to him." she said as she threw him at tuxedo to change into. "Change into that, I'll be  
waiting outside your door for you." she said walking out.   
  
"What other choice do I have?" Quatre mumbled to himself as, with much difficulty, he changed   
into the tuxedo and walked out. "I could make a brake for the exit" he thought to himself as the  
woman began to circle around Quatre making sure his suit fit right. "But then what would happen  
to Trowa?" he said as he gave a sigh of resignment. The woman interrupted his thoughts by a poke  
in the ribs.   
  
Quatre curled over in pain. The woman smirked "That's what I thought" she said "You can go clean  
yourself up, you'll start work in the morning" she said handing him some bandages and also a new  
schedule. She shoved Quatre back into the room and re-locked the door. Quatre shoved one more  
punch into the wall before bandaging himself up and laying down in the bed. He was awoke early   
in the morning by the sound of a door being unlocked.   
  
He sat up, still in his Tuxedo, which he had fallen asleep in after he was done bandaging himself  
up the past night. The woman walked in. "It's 7:30 AM, time for your first little chore" she   
said happily as Quatre got up and walked over to his schedule. He looked at it and almost fainted.  
"I-I-I have to feed you!?" he said in surprise as he stared at the woman. She nodded. "You get   
to cook the breakfast too" she said. Quatre had surrendered, she showed him the way to the   
kitchen, all the ingrdients for any recipe you make will be in here she said as she walked out.   
  
Quatre didn't know where to start. He had NO idea how to cook. He found a cookbook and began   
trying to look up 'How to fix scrambled eggs' but it wasn't in there. He sighed, this wasn't  
going to be easy. He could as least make her toast. He got out toaster and put two slices of   
bread in it and waited for them to get finished. When they popped up he set them on a plate and  
decided that making soup couldn't be too terribly hard. He grabbed a can of 'Cambell's Chicken  
Noodle-O's" and heated it up in the microwave. He sighed with satisfactory. He walked out and  
set the food in front of the woman.   
  
"Forgetting something?" she said as Quatre turned to walk back to his 'quarters'. He groaned.  
He picked up a spoon adn began feeding her. It really grossed him out too, she would slurp it  
rather loudly....  
  
Trowa had gotten a visit from the woman the other night when he was captured. She told him that  
she had captured Quatre and that he was going to become her servant, and Trowa wasx suppose to   
too, Trowa couldn't even put up a fight because she said if he did that she would make sure that  
he would never see Quatre again. So of course, Trowa couldn't do anything but nod at the woman.  
  
  
When Quatre was done feeding her he had to wash her dirty dishes and then get to go back to his  
'quarters'. On his way back he saw another room that wasn't too far from his. The curiosity   
getting the better of him. He knocked on the door. No reply, so he knocked again. "Is anybody   
in here?" he asked. No answer, it must just be a spare room he thought to himself, just as he   
turned to go he heard a voice, it was low and hard to hear, but he definately heard it. "Quatre?"  
it whispered. "Trowa!?" Quatre asked back in shock.  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I bet your thinking that I'm about to say To Be Continued for the fifth time, well...  
your right!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
By: Minako_Chan 


	6. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part VI

Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part VI   
  
  
Thank you everyone that reiviewed! I realllly appreciate it! ^_^ *gets tears in eyes*   
cyrla thinks i have talent...*starts bawling* and and and Guard Girl, Sirena Farren, and  
Silver Shinigami also reviewed. I feel so loved! *huggles them all and passes out summore  
tie-dye roses* :o) Thankiez!  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. Repeat this with me now....I don't own Gundam Wing......Yes I do!  
I want to own Gundam Wing. *pouts* Im gonna steal it.... 0_o  
  
  
  
Quatre stood behind the door stunned. "Oh my gods" Quatre whispered to himself.   
How was he going to get Trowa out? That woman had the key. Quatre fumed. How   
could she do this? "I'll find a way to get you out Trowa, I promise" Quatre said  
as he ran back to his quarters to find out his next task for the day. He picked  
up the schedule and shrieked louder that he had intended.   
  
  
  
He gulped as he walked down the hallway, on his way to his next task. He opened  
the door to the woman's room. "I really don't want to do this" Quatre mumbled to   
himself in fear. He walked in and froze. He looked at his schedule again to make   
sure it was right. He had to bathe her.....  
  
  
  
She was sitting in a tub full of bubbles, so he couldn't see anything *bad* if you   
know what I mean by that. Quatre really didn't want to do this, I mean, he  
REALLY didn't want to do this. Quatre slowly walked up to the woman cautiosuly, acting  
as though she might bite him. "What's the matter Quatre dear?" the woman asked. "Nothing"  
Quatre replied putting on another strait face so that you couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
  
"Where are the keys to all the rooms?" Quatre asked sitting down on a bench beside the woman.  
"Why do you ask?" the woman said getting a suspicious look on her face. Quatre shrugged,"Just  
wondering" he said pretending not to know anything. "I mean, now that I am your servant, we   
shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right?" Quatre said putting on a sweet innocent face.  
"I bet your just trying to do this to free that boy...Trowa was his name?" she said getting   
a vicious look in her eyes.   
  
Quatre put on a disgusted face. "Why would I like HIM!? Do as you want with him, I don't even   
know where he is, and frankly, I don't give a damn. I've learned to like it here and would  
never want to leave." he said. The woman put on a sweet face. "I knew you'd learn to like  
it here" the woman said putting a pruny wet hand up to Quatre's face. "The keys are inside there"  
she said pointing to a purse. "You can take a brake, I'll have one of my other servants bathe me  
today" she said as Quatre took out the keysfrom the purse without her noticing and walked off.   
  
"I did it!" Quatre whispered excitedly to himself as he walked down the hallway. He stopped by  
the room Trowa was locked in and un-locked it. He opened the door and stepped inside. Trowa was  
lying on a bed looking rather sick. Quatre walked up to him, worry etched all over his face.  
"Trowa?" Quatre whispered as he shook him slightly to wake him up. He didn't move.   
  
  
'What am I gonna do now?' Quatre thought to himself as he picked Trowa up off of the bed and   
turned to walk out of the room. Quatre stopped in surprise at the image in the doorframe   
blocking his way. "I knew you would try to escape, almost had me thinking you actually  
liked it here for a minute" the woman said wrapped in a pink towel. She smirked as she  
walked up to Quatre and snatched the keys from his hand. She turned and walked out, slamming  
the door behind her.   
  
  
Quatre sat Trowa back down onto the bed and went into a mad fit. "DAMMIT ALL!" Quatre said  
getting red in the face. "Why the hell is she doing this!?" he said as he slammed a fist into   
the floor, ignoring the pain. "Now there is no way out, no fucking way out of this miserable  
hell!" Quatre said slouching against the wall and laying his head onto his knees. He looked  
up at the resting Trowa. "He's sick, and there's nothing I can do, I shouldn't have even   
deserved his friendship...it's all my fault he's here. If I only would have been on my guard,   
that man couldn't have ever brought me here." Quatre said tears welling into his eyes as he hid  
his face in his knees. "I don't even deserve to be a Gundam Pilot" Quatre said letting the   
tears flow out now.  
  
  
~*3 days later*~   
  
  
Quatre had no idea how long he had been in that room. Trowa had been out the whole time though.   
"They must have drugged him or something" Quatre murmered to himself. Quatre walked up and  
kneeled down next to Trowa's bed. "I'm sorry Trowa, this is all my fault" Quatre whispered into   
his ear, and out of exhaution had collapsed onto the ground next to Trowa's bed.....  
  
  
  
  
*coos* I bet you hate me don't you? Cause you know what I'm about to say? *evil grin*   
  
  
To Be Continued...........*eerie music plays*   
  
  
  
By:Minako_Chan   
  
  
  



	7. Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part VII

Quatre and Trowa.....Together? Part VII  
  
  
  
  
Thankiez to everyone that reviewed! If I knew you in real life I would huggle  
you allllll day! ^_~ Here is everyone that reviewed.....Sirena Farren and Short!   
Thank you both so much! :o)   
  
  
  
I DO own Gundam Wing, so HA! *sigh* No, not rally.....but I could always steal it   
from them.....or...not. *sighs again* baka..  
  
  
  
Trowa slowly blinked his eyes open. Where was he? Trowa slowly sat up as all the   
memories suddenly rushed to him. How long had he been out? "Oh my gawd! Quatre!" Trowa   
said worredly as he clambered out of bed and landed with a big *BOOOM* Trowa was laying  
face first on the floor. He had tripped over something....  
  
  
Trowa looked over to see what he had tripped over....it was Quatre! "heh..oops" he mumbled   
as he got up wearily. He shook Quatre a little. "Quatre?" he said into his ear, surprised he   
didn't wake up when he tripped over him. Quatre's eyes slowly blinked open as he mumbled the  
words "ow...gee Trowa, you could've looked what was on the floor before you went balistic and  
tripped over me" Quatre said groggily and sat up. Trowa grinned at the sleepy Quatre. Suddenly  
Quatre was wide awake. "Trowa!? Your awake!?" he said getting excited and standing up. Trowa  
blinked and nodded. "I woke up when I tripped over you...remember?" Trowa said wrinkling  
his eyebrows. "Oh yah..." Quatre said looking down at his feet.   
  
Quatre suddenly remembered how he thought all this was his fault. He could feel a hot lump   
rising in his throat. He would NOT cry...not in front of Trowa. It was no use, tears began   
forming in eyes. He was hoping Trowa wouldn't notice since he had his head down.   
  
Trowa raised Quatre's chin with his hand. Quatre knew that Trowa could see the tears now.   
"Quatre.....what's wrong!?" Trowa asked worredly. Suddenly Quatre leapt into Trowa's arms.   
"It's ALL my fault!" Quatre said and began sobbing into Trowa's shirt, obviously soaking it.  
  
"Nothing is your fault" Trowa said reassuringly and wrapped his arms around Quatre trying to   
quiet him. "Yes it is Trowa! If I would have been on my guard, I wouldn't have been caught,   
and then you wouldn't have had to go and get me and.." but Quatre was cut off by Trowa's finger  
coming to his lips. "Look at me Quatre" Trowa said as Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes. "It  
is not your fault, it never was." Trowa said leaning down and placing a kiss on Quatre's cheek.  
"Now, are we gonna get outta here and beat that woman's ass or just stand here?" Trowa said  
with a smirk as he wiped away Quatre's tears. Quatre grinned. "Let's go kick some ass" Quatre  
said with a smile and a wink as he walked over to the door. "You wanna do the honors, or should  
I?" Quatre asked still grinning  
  
Trowa grinned. "Go right ahead Quatre" Trowa said throwing Quatre a pin that he had brought  
and had not been able to use since he had gotten drugged. Quatre snatched the pin from the air  
and in a matter of two seconds the door was un-locked. "After you" Quatre said playfully. Trowa  
walked out, followed by Quatre. Quatre knew where the ladies room was, but she was probably   
guarded by a hell lot of big guys. The two boys walked towards the room and stopped in front  
of a huge Oak ivory door. Quatre knocked. To his surprise the plump lady opened the door.   
  
Boy, did she have a surprised look on her face when she saw Quatre standing there grinning. Trowa  
took a step in front of him and punched her square in the nose, knocking her over. "Ever capture  
or even try to capture Quatre again, and I'll beat your ass." Trowa said as they both turned to go.  
  
They both walked towards the door, surprisingly not being disturbed by any big guards. They walked  
out freely and took Trowa's car back to their place.   
  
When they got there, Quatre couldn't help himself, he flung himself onto Trowa and gave him a kiss   
on the lips. Trowa was surprised for a second, but then started kissing back. Quatre could feel   
Trowa's tongue playing with his bottom lip. Quatre opened his mouth and let it in. They stood   
there kissing like that for quite some time when suddenly Trowa stopped the kiss and picked up   
Quatre off of his feet. Quatre looked at Trowa questionably and Trowa smirked as he carried Quatre  
into their room.   
  
(You all know what their gonna do ^_~)   
  
~*Owari*~   
  
  
  
By: Minako_Chan  
  
  
I hope you all liked it! *sniffs* I'm gonna miss writing on this! *starts bawling* 


End file.
